


The psychiatric & his Woman

by Timelady31



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Love, Magic, Power Play, Secret Admirer, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timelady31/pseuds/Timelady31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agnes is a FBI Agent and new in the Team of Jack Crawford to act alongside Will Graham to solve mystic murders. When she meets the mystirious Hannibal Lecter , her life is turned upside down. But secretly Dr. Lecter Begins to find out that Agnes is not normal herself and enjoys finding out her secrets as well as falling in Love with her too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The psychiatric & his Woman

Agnes was new in the Team of Jack Crawford as she had a calm and down to earth personality she would be very helpful in analyzing every little clue on the crime scene. Her last boss was full of praise about her and was sad to let her go, but the government did not issue her a longer contract.  
So it was her first day on the scene and she did her duty alongside Will Graham and the others. She was very into everything when she got into the house of the so called “Minnesota Shrike “and met this very tall man, standing in a corner. She looked straight into his eyes and had to shield herself, because she immidiently knew he was not a normal man. Will came after her and introduced the Man to her as Dr. Hannibal Lecter, a brilliant Man with Minds and other fields.  
Both looked at each other and Hannibal also sensed that she was not as normal as she played out to be. But he could not ask her everything about it now and here since it would raise too many questions on the others part. As they later walked past each other she moaned softly from sensing his true power, the power of the mind and something even darker. That made her feeling hot all over and she wanted to see him again without raising suspicion.

Later it was time to do the report in Jacks office, so she and Will Graham were sitting in a chair in front of Jacks desk and she let Will speak first. After a wile Jack asked her about her thoughts on the crime and she tried her best as calm and collected as she could. But inside she was still shaking from her first meeting with this dark man Hannibal. She was relieved to hear that Jack sended her to have a talk with Dr. Lecter on the next day as it was exactly what she wanted.  
On the next day it was around 10am and a sunny day when she entered Hannibal’s office. She looked around shyly and waited for him to address her as she was normally not the one to begin the matter unless the situation demanded it. He came towards her and circled her once before began speaking. “Miss Wehner, I have heard Jack has sended you to me to talk. I don’t know what to talk about but I got a strange feeling about you which is not entirely clear to me yet. So I have a few questions on my part which I will ask first and you will answer me. Is that understood clearly?” he said to her in a voice that made her shiver. “Of course Dr. Lecter, what do you wish to ask me? I will try to be as truthful as I can to you.” 

“When we were at the crime scene you looked at me like I am special, why is that so?” She did not say one bit as it would not only destroy her secrecy but also the magic of the moment. He sensed it in a way and went behind her to start massaging her shoulders. This made her calm as she normally was and she sighed, because of the warmth that radiated from him into her. She could just bring herself to shield her emotions from him as she knew he was trying to get the answer out of her that way. She knew that that what she was about to do was wrong in so many ways and stupid but with him around she nearly lost control of her actions. She turned around, and kissed him with all her passion she had for him already. After that she quickly ran out of his office and let him standing there. He was wondering what was going on and why did she left in such a Hurry. But he thought there would surely be another chance for him to find it out.


End file.
